Te seduciré
by andreanathalie5
Summary: Nuevas parejas aparecerán en 31 minutos. Amor, celos,humos,aventura y leemon Tulio/Bodoque Juanin/Mario Hugo versión humanizada... nos leemos.


**Hola, aqui Andy reportandose XD**

**Este fanfic va estar muy loco, pero claro muy romantico y comico**

**Espero sus comentarios buenos, malos, los que quieran.**

**Parejas: Tulio/Bodoque, Juanin/ Mario Hugo.**

**Los personajes estan en version humana.**

**Recuerden los personajes de 31 minutos no me pertenecen .**

_*Andy*_

**Capitulo 1: Mis sentimientos por ti**

Todo comienza en el estudio de 31 minutos, habia sido otro dia de trabajo normal, y como siempre todos se ivan, a diferencia de Juanin que se quedaba hasta tarde preparando todo para el noticiero de mañana, pero este se sorprendio al ver a su amigo Tulio sentado en el escritorio de 31 minutos, totalmente pensativio.

_Tulio?, pero que hace todavia a aqui-_ penso nuestro Juanin, mientras se acercaba a su amigo y al parecer este no se dio cuenta su presencia.

Ahh, Bodoque- dijo en un suspiro nuestro Tulio.

Bodoque?-pregunto Juanin en voz alta, asustando a su amigo

AHHHHH!-grito Tulio asustado al ver a Juanin al lado suyo- Juanin no asustes asi, me mataras algun dia- le exclama ya mas tranquilo.

Ohhh, lo siento Tulio- se disculpo este un poco apenado- Ah, Tulio porque sigues todavia en el estudio?, y por que dijiste Bodoque?- le pregunto curioso a su amigo.

, yo.., esque...- Tulio no sabia que decir, estaba muy nervioso- Ahhh!, ok te contestare a tus preguntas, pero promete que no diras nada- le dijo este con tono serio.

Juanin asintio con la cabeza un poco extrañado por el tono serio de su amigo Tulio, vio como su amigo guadaba silencio como si estubiera escogiendo bien las palabras que le diria, eso le preocupo mas.

Ok, estoy en el estudio porque queria pensar a solas- dijo Tulio, preparandose para lo peor- Y lo de Bodoque, esque estaba pensando en el, bueno desde hace mucho pienso en el y sabes porque?- exclamo Tulio asustando a su amigo que nego con su cabeza rapidamente- Porque.. porque ESTOY ENAMORADO DE EL!

Eso sorprendio a Juanin al maximo, descubrio 2 cosas que uno de sus mejores amigos es bixesual y que estaba enamorado de otro de sus mejores amigos, estaba a punto de gritar, pero al ver a su amigo con la cabeza agachada, decidio mejor callarse.

Ohhh- fue lo unico que dijo en ese momento Juanin- Pero que pasa con Cindy?-pregunto este extrañado.

Bueno, cuando la vea la cortare, despues de todo Bodoque esta mas bueno- respondio Tulio volvio a su tono normal- Pero lo peor esque Bodoque no siente lo mismo que yo- dijo este volviendo a su deprecion, llorando a mares.

Tranquilo Tulio, eso aun no lo sabes- dijo Juanin tratando de consolar a su amigo- Si quieres te ayudare a saber si le gustas a Bodoque.

GRACIAS JUANIN!-grito Tulio, mientras lo abrazaba- Y para celebrar que me ayudas, FIESTA EN TU CASA!- dicho esto Tulio salio rapidamente del estudio

NO! EN MI CASA NO!- exclamo Juanin, corriendo tras el.

Los dos amigos salieron del estudio rapidamente, pero ninguno de ellos noto que 2 personas habias escuchado toda su conversacion, y no eran nadamenos que Bodoque y Mario hugo, que hasta ahora estaban escodido tras varias cajas del estudio.

WOW!, esa conversacion fue hermosa y desconocida- dijo Mario Hugo sorprendido.

No puedo creerlo Tulio me ama!- exclamo totalmete feliz Bodoque.

Bueno, y ahora que haras porque pienso que tu tambien lo amas- dijo Mario Hugo, viendo la gran sonrisa de su amigo .

Pues, Tulio sigue siendo un tarado y bobo, y se que jamas se va a confesar- dijo con un poco de molestia el peli-rojo.

Entonces, que tienes en mente?- le pregunto Mario curioso

Facil, lo voy a seducir- respondio este con una sonrisa pervertida- Y sabes, si tu nunca me ubieras pedido quedarme hasta tarde, ayudandote a tu seccion del programa, jamas ubiera escuchado esto, asi que gracias, cuando tengas problemas con el amor me llamas y te ayudare.

Pues, aprovechando quiero que me ayudes con el amor- dijo este totalmente rojo.

Ohhh, quieres que te ayude con Patana- le dijo Bodoque guiñandole un ojo.

No, con ella no, si no con Juanin- dijo Mario totalmente avergonsado.

Juanin!?- exclamo Bodoque confundido.

S-si, desde hace meses me empezo a gustar, asi que me ayudaras?- le pregunto impasiente

Claro amigo- le contesto su amido, golpiando la espalda- Ok vamonos, recuerda ay fiesta en casa de Juanin!

**CONTINUARA... **

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: SEDUCIENDOTE**

**BODOQUE Y TULIO VERSION art/31-minutos-Descapotable-329171092**

**MARIO HUUGO VERSION art/31-min-Mario-Hugo-y-su-dog-s-style-352121707**

**JUANIN VERSION art/Juanin-Estamos-al-aire-178231324**

**SABEN ME GUSTA ESTE FANFIC VIVA EL YAOI!**

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS SE DESPIDE ANDY...**


End file.
